


Torn to Shreds

by moosecrossing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Impala, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosecrossing/pseuds/moosecrossing
Summary: After being left by Sam Winchester at the altar on their wedding day, Becky Rosen is crushed. After a lonely rampage and breakdown, Chuck Shurley comes and saves her from herself. Will she be able to heal after this betrayal? Could she ever trust a man again?More chapters on the way!A/N- I do not own these characters, they belong to the Supernatural series on CW. Enjoy reading!





	1. Into the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck tries to comfort Becky on her wedding day after she is left by Sam.

It was ruined. Everything she worked on for the past twelve months was worthless, reduces to shambles and a mere mirage of a happy future.

 

     “I knew he wouldn’t show up,” she mumbled. She was too angry to cry. She walked around to every table, grabbing the perfectly arranged centerpieces and forcing them down the throat of the trash bag she grasped in her hands. The tables hadn’t been touched, but they were tainted with the memories of betrayal.

     She loved him. She had been awaiting their wedding since the first time she saw his name. He was perfect: broad shoulders, chiseled jaw, and a kind soul. He was the perfect man, and perfect for her, but he didn’t see her in the same heavenly light. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that their love was real, deep down she knew it was all a guise.

 

     She marched over to the white cake, covered in perfect dollops of pink pearlescent frosting. She grabbed a mound out of the bottom layer and threw it at the floor, licking the remnants off of her fingers. It tasted horrible. She looked down at her white dress, and began to grab at the delicate tulle and tear it to shreds.

 

     “Never again”, she thought as she shoved the ripped white fabric into the plastic bag, followed by her ring.

     “Becky, what are you doing?” called a familiar voice. Chuck Shurley started towards Becky, carefully maneuvering his feet around fallen folding chairs and collapsed tables. She had sunk to her knees and was now clutching her head, digging her nails into her skull and peeling off her veil, strands of hair floating to the floor with it. “Hey, hey stop that! Calm down!"

     “What’s the point?” Becky’s response came out in a pained growl. A single tear involuntarily rolled down her cheek. Chuck reached his hand to her face and guided the salty water away from her jaw. His hand lingered on her skin for a second before he pulled it away and put his arms awkwardly at his sides. She lifted her gaze from the floor to his eyes, then back to the floor. She knew she wanted to say something, but she didn’t know what.

 

     “I…I” She withdrew her words as they came out of her mouth, slinking down and coating the remnants of her outfit with a layer of tears. After a moment of hesitation, Chuck placed his hand on her back. She leaned into him, breaking down into a full blown sob. He didn’t know how to react. He was bad at social interactions, and even worse at ones that involved girls and crying. Pushing aside his discomfort, he did his best to console the woman in his arms.

     “It’ll be okay, I’m here.” He whispered. Unsure of what to do, he reached his hand to the top of her head and began to stroke her hair. She shifted in his arms.

     “Ch- Chuck,” she said between sniffles, “what the heck are you doing?"

     “Oh, uh, uh… nothing? I-I, um, trying to console you? I don’t really know…” He pulled his hands away and scratched the back of his neck, a habit that always seems to find him at his most nervous moments.”Sorry."

     “It’s alright.” she giggled, a new light sparkling in her eyes. “Thanks for helping me. It’s really sweet of you."


	2. The Road to Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get as far as they can from Becky, but are stopped by a familiar face on the way. DESTIEL FLUFF!

     “Come on Sam, get your ass in the car!” Dean screamed as he approached the Impala, skidding to a stop with his brother still running full force behind him. Dean grabbed the door handle and yanked it open for his brother before circling to the other side of the car and doing the same for himself. Within moments they were fully seated and speeding off as Sam barely managed to buckle his seatbelt.

  
     “Was that really the right thing to do?” Sam questioned. Dean didn’t need context - he knew exactly what his brother was talking about.

  
     “She’ll get over it, don’t sweat it man.”  
     “But Dean… she’s just a kid, this could really hurt her. I feel bad just leaving her…"

  
     “Oh please, get your head out of your ass Sam! She may be sad for a while, but she’s a fangirl, she’ll find another fictional hunk to fall in love with."

  
     “Are you sure?"

  
     “Son of a bitch Sam, you better be damn sure that love potion stuff wore off."

  
     Sam remained quiet, twiddling his thumbs and intermittently flipping through the pages of their dad’s journal. Just as Sam was about to fall asleep out of boredom, Dean slammed on the brakes and the car spun and slid on the road before coming to a halt.

  
     “Dean what th-“ his remark was interrupted.

  
     “DAMMIT CAS” Dean yelled as he shoved open his door and started out of the car.

  
     “Cas? Wait wha…” Standing in front of the hood of the car was the figure of a man in a trench coat - Castiel. Sam saw his brother’s silhouette marching towards the angel.

  
     “CAS! What are you doing? Why did you appear in front of my car, I could’ve hit you!"

  
     “I found you, Dean. I sensed your distress, and used my Dean Map on my rectangular device to track you down.” he said in an innocent voice.  
     “Dean map? What the heck is a Dean Map?” Sam chimed in, walking towards the pair.

  
     “I use it to find Dean. See look, I just press the circular button and I see where he is.” Castiel held up his new phone and showed the “Find My Friends” page to the brothers.

  
     “Well, can’t you see Sam too?” Dean noticed, pointing at the second icon the was next to his on the screen. “Why not call it the Dean and Sam Map?” Castiel looked at Dean and tilted his head, not only because he was confused but also because he knew Dean thought it was adorable.

  
     Dean let out a soft smile followed by a faint blush. He brushed the topic aside, along with his smile, when he saw his brother smirking out of the corner of his eye.

  
     “So Dean, are we going to go?” said the angel, a rouge of his own forming on the apples of his cheeks.

  
     “Uh… go where exactly?"

  
     “Wherever you were going before."

  
     “Well, um, we didn’t really have a destination… we were just trying to get away."

  
     “From Becky."  
     “Yes, from Becky, dumbass."

  
     “I am actually quite intelligent."

  
     “Just get in the damn car before I put you in there myself."

  
     “Get a room.” Sam muttered under his breath, trailing behind as they made their way towards the Impala.


End file.
